Artolia
Artolia is a kingdom located south of Midgard present in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume and Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. There was a time when this state was the most powerful on the continent but a civil war has weakened considerably. Profile Name: Artolia Japanese: アルトリア Capital: Royal City of Artolia Form of State: Kingdom World: Midgard Location: Centre of Midgard Found in: Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume Artolia , the cradle of humanity , was born when the trade finally gained momentum . From that moment , the roads that crisscrossed the territory brought wealth and kingdom culture . Its economy still thrives allowed political leaders to keep their powers through the ages , so the advice of nobles who presided over the Court were only nominal , absolute authority remains in the hands of the monarch. For a long time Artolia constituted the only power on the continent , but has recently been challenged by its Villnore and Crell Montferaigne , neighboring kingdoms built on an aggressive economic and military expansion trend position. ll be several years ago, the nobility of Artolia was plunged into a period of intense internal strife and domestic disputes which seems to be no end in sight. Tormented by a weakened Crown and the imminent threat of foreign invasion, he came to many of the noble families , and more private vassals of their rights to their military service to meet their needs. The most powerful of all states in Midgard, begins to destabilize after the death of the King and the people believe more in a conspiracy . Half a year after the artoliens learned that their king had fallen from his horse into his grave suspicions of a conspiracy are born in the light of recent revelations . The allegations came from a long-standing rivalry between the two mothers of the king's son , who grew to involve several nobles in the assassination of the monarch. Yet that is heard with which to install a prince depends on the person who is asked . Although protracted conflicts take their toll of war among both aristocrats among farmers , there are also people who thrive in destruction. Those who were once unable to handle the plow serfs or craftsman tool now take the initiative and then arm the instability sweeping the country , leaving the future of Artolia in the wild . The roots of civil conflict grippa Artolia lies the question of succession left unanswered at the end of the reign of the former king . Although common laws dictate that the throne returned to the crown prince , the king never officially declared heir to the throne, who left the claims . The silence of the king was to deliberate this time , so he thought maintain order , supporters of the older half-brother Kristoff , Prince Langrey were more likely to the Court. Ironically, his untimely death put outstanding issues , initiating the conflict he wanted to avoid. Various departments put forward doctrines defending the legitimacy of the princes to the throne during the interregnum , only to be contradicted by the rival factions each faith , while the struggle for power corrupts all corners of government. At this point , most noble houses are aligned either side of the eldest , Prince Langrey , or the side of the crown prince , Kristoff . Langrey recovery support for smaller homes and military homes, eager for revolutionary expansion seeking new opportunities for growth , while Kristoff won the favor of big houses, wealthy aristocrats and traditionalists, whose sole purpose is to keep what they have. However, there is a third faction : undecided . Among them are influential institutions as the home of Haughn , which can be easily swing the outcome of the dispute . Although they are both son of the late King , the legitimacy of Prince Kristoff supersedes that of his elder under the reign of his mother as Queen 's half-brother . Although neither of them nourish a particular animosity towards each other , the question of succession sowed discord between them, then the nobles artoliens turn . The elder gathered his supporters with promises of futures , the full force calls for a more powerful Artolie . It is rumored that during this time, the rightful heir to the political decisions entrusted to his advisers , pillars powerful houses. The controversy surrounding the coronation was terribly worse. While everyone at the Court means to say that the throne can not remain vacant longer , opinions remain divided on who should sit . Although second in the sequence , determining the prince Langrey policy made him into favor with younger homes, those who get tired of the Prince Kirstoff ambiguous positions in times of crisis . In addition , suspicions about a clandestine meeting from a few days between the dignitaries and councilors Crell Montferaigne Prince Kristoff raises aspersions on the abilities of Crell Monferaigne to protect the independence of Artolia , causing défectin many military leaders for the prince Langrey . Every day sees the rift between the two parties grow. The confrontation seems inevitable. Artolia , Villnore and Crell Montferaigne are the three great kingdoms today . Although traditionally Artolia by its rich culture and history , guide the continent , this role is coveted by the aforementioned neighbors to satisfy their imperialist aspirations. Despite their still flourishing aggressive border military retrenchment in each of the two states were suspicious of the influence of Artolia , and has always managed to avoid open hostilities. The time that would last the fragile peace in the midst of the tense political situation Artolia remains to be seen . What was supposed to be only land assembly in the northwest turned into an angry mob , and has now evolved into a full-fledged revolt Camille . The strongholds Artolia waiting the outcome with bated breath , fearing similar insurrections which should spread and succeed than Camille . Although uncertainty about the future of the aristocracy was probably a factor , hostilities broke out about taxes crown , despite the famine prevailed in the region. Royal War Council denounced as traitors serfs and their rebellion as a betrayal , and deployed troops repression to stem the riots. ith the rebel slaves pushing the forces of repression , many considered it for granted that they received help from Villnore . The serfs were equipped with weapons and armor in large numbers, and went well beyond what had been thought that the Royal Council of War , and the price in blood for this underestimation was excessively loud . This could be a knight Villnore was noticed among the rebels , leading to speculation that the crown artolienne approve the request Aullewyn Keep building in the interest of securing the borders . Camille, a village northwest whose generous harvests once fed Gressen south-east,Villnore to north. Now the war mobilizes young people in cities for work of mercenaries and famine caused casualties among those who remained. The crown has recently increased their suffering by imposing new taxes on impoverished villagers who came together to discuss the critical economic situation . Violent insurrection Camille was organized an alarming rate , pushing back the original shipping Aullewyn Keep after two days of deadlock . Few know the identity of the leader who transformed the uninitiated as soldiers , but reports from the front indicate that there is a woman in their ranks . At this point , most noble houses are aligned either side of the eldest , Prince Langrey , or the side of the crown prince , Kristoff . Langrey recovery support for smaller homes and military homes, eager for revolutionary expansion seeking new opportunities for growth , while Kristoff won the favor of big houses, wealthy aristocrats and traditionalists, whose sole purpose is to keep what they have. However, there is a third faction : undecided . Among them are influential institutions as the home of Haughn , which can be easily swing the outcome of the dispute . The royal forces of repression sent Camille serfs were reduced to silence, running up the majority of the people involved. A group of a dozen people convicted of particularly seditious treason was publicly executed Aullewyn Keep, although it is not yet known if the knight commander of the rebels were in their numbers. In its war against two powerful neighbors, Artolia faces a civil war. The King did not give precisely the heir to the throne , his two son are allies with them sépremment powers . Prince Kristoff first suitor, son of the king and the queen is allied with Crell Monferaigne and Prince Langrey second pretender to the throne , the king's son , but his mother was a noble allied with Villnore but there is also Joshua , the demifrère king who claimed the throne and allied with Roienbourg , pacifist. Shortly after Prince Langrey committed suicide in his prison and Kristoff is not aware . Artolia sees when a new king Joshua . Territory Artolia. Here are some important territories Artolia mentioned in Valkyrie Profile : Covenant of the Plume Crown -city: Royal City of Artolia , seal power located in the very heart of the continent. Political and social agitation is present since the sudden death knew King Artolia : palace that étépendnant generations the home of monarchs Artolia . Its complex lines and elaborate design reflect an elegant, refined culture while its sprawling courtyard evokes a sublime air of grandeur . The windows consist of exquisite stained glass windows lighten the royal court to the effect of breath , any tender that you cut the breath effect , bidding all who attend to bask in its resplendent majesty and . Camille : A depleted artolien territory , recently visited by a devastating famine that the crown trying to ignore. Camille Highlands : Historic site of the four-year war of Camille Hill, a fight that saw the rise and fall of many heroes. Grenssen Citadel : Founded in relation Gerabellum , it is the domain of the venerable House Haughn , whose ancestors proud of brave warriors boast a unique status among the nobility. Market Marteigh : the city that welcomes travelers market all over the neck Artolien to sell their goods. The Artolian Moutains : chain between the North, East and West . Immersed in a fog, steep slopes and to peaks of snow endless even discourage intrepid . Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth Artolia is a small weak country in the center of Midgard . Hemmed in by its larger neighbors , people Artolia live in constant fear. It became an important center of mercenaries. Histoire: Shortly after the Civil War Valkyrie Profile Covenant of the Plume , Artolia lost its might and fear of envhai by one of its two large neighbors : Villnore and Crell Monferaigne . Military campaigns are organized frequently to ensure its protection. During a royal ceremony , Arngrim , a large mercenary shamed the King before all the royal army and Princess Jelanda . She wants to avenge the honor of his father , but she loves a conspiracy advisor King Artolia , Lombert who is actually a spy for Villnore , removes Jelanda and sends a convoy to Villnore . The caustic where it sends soldiers artoliens to give medication when they find it. But this drug is actually powder ghoul, and the first princess Artolia turns into a demon and is killed by Lenneth and Arngrim . Arngrim Artolia goes to the castle and kill Lombert before committing suicide . The Princess and the mercenary are recruited by the valkyrie . The artolienne justice punishes the act of Arngrim imprisoning her disabled brother, but Lawfer Roland , son of a noble lineage is the escape and the Valkyrie also recruits . Lieux: The royal city of Artolia reflects its rich culture but also its past prosperity now . Built at the edge of a large lake , the city is illuminated by streetlights , uncommon in Midgard . Entrance to the city: visitable main square in the game, it shows the Artolia architectural wealth. Several important buildings are present as the Tavern and Chapel in the west and two east visitable homes. Center two streets connect in this triangular corner is a Yamato restaurant "Nan Lou Garden" showing qu'Artolia is quite tolerant of other cultures. Main Street: '''Main Street is located east of the city. It is in this driveway that is the Anrgrim Roland House with his brother, but since he has become an Einherjar, the residence is completely deserted. '''Castle of Artolia: described in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume, the castle is only seen during the recruitment Jelanda and Arngrim. We then see the throne room of Artolia, the chamber of the princess and Jelanda office Lombert. Artolia's territories: Artolia has two visitable other than the royal city, there Camille territories, a poor village of Midgard and Artolian Mountain Ruins. Recrutement: Artolia is the place where you can recruit Princess Jelanda and Arngrim Chapter 0 automatically Lawfer Chapter 2 in Normal or Hard mode. Trivia *Joshua may be the King of Artolia in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, so the father Jelanda. *Formerly the great power of the continent became Artolia because of the war of succession low power, terrorized by its larger neighbors. *Although it is not a visitable place in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Artolia does exist during this time period. As several NPCs mention its where abouts. Its likely it isn't visited in game due to the fact it is not a place known to be in any way connected with the Dragon Orb. *Artolia etymologically may come from the Greek "Aetolia" Etolie in French was a province of ancient Greece. Artolie is also the name of a valley located in France known for its castles and wines. *The musical theme Artolia VP: Lenneth is: "All is Twilight." *Spoiler: In Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, during the destruction of Midgard by Loki, the explosion first key Artolia and spreads throughout Midgard. During the regeneration of the world by Lenneth Artolia is seen about to be regenerated also. Gallery artolia1. Png|Artolia artolia2. Png|Entry to the city of Artolia artolia7. Png|Main street artolia8. Png|The throne room of the royal palace of Artolia artolia9. Png|A street in city of Artolia artolia14. Png|View of Artolia, VP: Covenant of the Plume artolia111. Png|Artolia during regeneration after Ragnarok artolia010. Png|Artolia view from Yggdrasil soldiers1. Png|Artolia soldiers Category:Locations